What if I
by RemusLovesSirius
Summary: Ponyboy and the gang watch some television together. Afterwards, it's only Two-bit and him. Slash Two-Bit/Pony rated m just to be safe ;P
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Okay, listen. I have a few things to 'splain. This story has slash in it and implied slash. Plus, Johnny and Dally are alive and well. _; I like this pairing a lot. and I don't see enough of it. So there! OH and I know that there wasn't a women's kickboxing championship in their time but...whatever. It's a fic. Lastly, Darry has a girlfriend. She is an OC. But I wanted him to have somebody and I like him. So Kathy is kind of me...but I swear she isn't spoken unless spoken to! So don't get mad at me. _; I mean, I HATE when I'm reading something and there is an OC in it. :P So just saying...[Two-bit/PonyBoy] )

"KICK HER! KICK HER IN THE JAW!" Two-bit said jumping to his feet. We had been watching Women's Championship Kick-boxing for nearly 3 hours now and he had said _that_ at least 12 times. The whole gang was piled 'round the television plus Darry's girlfriend, Kathy. It was so cramped in the front room. Steve and Soda were hogging the couch, Johnny was laying down on the floor next to Dally, Darry and Kathy were sitting on the coffee table, so Two-bit and I had to share the old brown recliner. Two-bit sat back down as soon as the female boxer had kicked the other woman in the face. He smiled his Cheshire cat smile and took a swig of his beer.

"Diddya see that?! That chick totally got at least four teeth knocked out of her skull!" Two-bit exclaimed pointing at the screen. He chuckled and looked at me, "You see that, Pony? That was sure tuff, fer a girl." The alcohol was strong on his breath and made him smell...like him, I guess.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Tuff for a girl." Two-bit turned from me and continued watching the women beat each other to a pulp. Sharing the chair was a bit hard, though, since Two-bit was practically sitting on me. He wasn't _heavy_ but he sure ain't a feather. Luckily, Darry noticed.

"Hey buddy," He said to Two-bit," you're kind of crushing my little brother." Two-bit laughed and stood up.

"Sorry there Pony," He chuckled, "Here, stand up right quick" I climbed out of the chair and Two-bit sat down immediately. Then he patted his lap, "Here, you're much lighter then me and it's way more comfortable." I hesitated to sit but then just plopped down on his lap. It was a bit awkward. He grabbed me and swung me so I was sitting on his lap side ways, my legs hanging off the left side of the recliner.

"Jesus, Pony, You can get comfortable," Two-bit said, "I don't bite." I don't know why, but I just felt weird sitting on _Two-bit's_ lap. I was getting a weird sick feeling from just sitting their. This feeling lasted another whole TWO hours while we finished up the dumb kickboxing show. Dally shut off the television and stood up, so did Johnny.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the drive-in," He said walking out of the house, Johnny trailing behind him. Soda and Steve stood up together. Steve looked at his watch.

"Aw damn," He said in an angry voice, "Work." Soda smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Let's hit the scene then," Soda said smiling. They both suited up and left.

Kathy smiled and pulled on Darry's arm.

"C'mon Dar, let's go do something fun." She said giggling. Darry raised an eyebrow. He grinned and sighed. He turned to me.

"We'll be back in a few," Darry said, "Don't forget to do your homework." Then _they _left. That left me and Two-bit.

"So, Pony, you comfortable there?" He said jokingly. I jumped up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Uh...erm...well...sorry." I stuttered, "Uh, so..." I didn't know what to talk about with him. Two-Bit's gray eyes peered at me. .

"Pony, you know what I just noticed?" He asked me standing up. Damn, he was tall. I came up to his chest. I starred up at him.

"W-What?" I said. He raised his hand up to my cheek and kept it there. His hands were hot.

"Your eyes," He muttered starring deeply into my eyes, "They're green-ish." I winced. I hated that my eyes had green in them.

"Yeah, and?" I said turning my head, "I know it's dumb." He chuckled, grabbed my chin, and turned my head to face him again.

"I think it's cute." Two-bit said ruffling my hair. My cheeks turned a light pink color and glared at him.

"It's not _cute._" I growled, "Stop making fun of them." Two-bit was staring to annoy me. Plus he was standing way too close to me. I went to move backwards but Two-Bit grabbed me and pulled me against him. My face was pressed up against his chest, his hand on the back of my head and his chin resting on the top of my skull.

"T-Two-bit?" My voiced cracked. He 'Shh'-ed me and just held me there. After a few minutes of that he finally broke the silence.

"What would you do," He said softly, "If I threw you down on the couch and climbed on top of you?" I blushed and bit my lip.

"I....er...wh-" But before I could finished he had already done it. I found myself starring up at him from underneath of him, "Two-Bit!" He licked his lips and nuzzled his face into my neck.

" Now," He whispered, his hot breath on my neck, making my shiver, "What would you do if I want to have a little fun with you?" I squirmed.

"W-why!?" I said loudly. He just cocked his head and gave me his chessire cat smile again.

"Do I need a reason to have fun with a cute thing like you?" I was starting to believe him, but then I remembered he had been drinking. This kind of pissed me off. I tried to push him off of me, "Hahaha, what are you doin'?"

"You're drunk." I said flatly. He gazed at my blankly, "I'm not doing this. This is....is..." I strayed off angrily. Two-bit laughed.

"This is what?" He said. I glared at me.

"This is....wrong. Just wrong, Keith," Two-Bit's smiled left his face as soon as his real name was mentioned, "This isn't tuff. This is WRONG." I pushed my hands against his chest, "Now let me go to my room." Two-bit shook his head.

"No..." He murmured.

"Please let me go," I said again firmly. He shook his head again.

"No..." He said a bit louder. I was getting pissed off.

"Keith Mathews, let me go to my room NOW." I yelled in my most firm voice. He glared down at me.

"NO." He yelled back.

WHAMP!

I walked into my room and locked myself in, leaving Two-bit on the couch with a red mark across his face from where I had smacked him.

(A/N: So there is chapter one. I'll be working on Chapter two soon. Feed back? ~RLS)


	2. Chapter 2

( A/N: So this chapter is short. And probably the last one too. But never fear! I will write different TwoBit/Pony stuff. I just want lots of light hearted things, you know? :D)

I collasped onto my bed and curled up into fetal postion. Why did I even get mad in the first place. So he's drunk. He's _always_ drunk. It shouldn't matter. Maybe it's because he was going to-. To do something! Still, I didn't dislike it or anything. What's wrong with me? I think I'm going mad. Never had the smell of beer on his breath smelt so good. These thoughts kept popping into my head untill I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was dark. It had to be at least eleven at night. Soda was sleeping next to me, fully dressed in his work outfit. I stumbled out of bed and noticed that the door was taken off the hinges. Oops, I forgot that I locked it. I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen. It was empty and the smell of burn burgers lingered in the air. That means Steve was trying to cook. I sighed and looked into the refridgerater for something to drink. I heard something behind me.

"Ponyboy?" It was Two-Bit. I grabbed a cola and walked passed him. He followed me, "Ponyboy, look I'm sorry." I pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, taking a long drink of my coke. Two-Bit sat down next to me and leaned over to me, "Can you hear me, Pony? I'm saying sorry!" I put down my coke and stared at it.

"It's okay." I muttered. It wasn't 'okay'. He was making my confused. I knew who I was. I knew what, well, WHO I liked and like, liked. I knew, but now I don't. All because of him. Two-bit looked at me with his large grey eyes and sighed.

"You're still mad, ain't cha?" Two-bit said. It became very silent. He looked very anxious.

"...Yes," I said, "...well, no. I mean- I don't know." I turned to the taller boy, "It's just...when you did that earlier I..." God, why aren't I good at explaining? Two-Bit had a weak smile on his face.

"...you liked it?" He said softly, "And you don't think you should?" I was speechless. I had no clue that Two-bit could read people that well. I nodded quickly and looked down to my hands, which were folded in my lap. I felt him wrap his long arms around me, pulling my into a consoling hug, "It's confusing stuff, kid." He was so warm, so comforting. I wrapped my arms around him too and buried my face into his chest.

I could spend forever in his arms, and I mean it. He made me light headed and gave my stomach butterflies. We sat there for at least an hour before he decied to lay down on the couch to sleep. I decied to go and sleep with him, I didn't want to wake Soda up after all. Just before I feel asleep, I felt his lips on mine, and heard him whisper ever-so softly.

"Good night, baby."

(A/N: :D And that concludes it. _ I know this is like mega short but hey! _; I've acutally have nothing to back that hey up with. Let me know how I'm doing ;P ~RLS)


End file.
